


Get Some Sleep

by moonyredmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyredmoon/pseuds/moonyredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus needs sleep after a night of wolfing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going for short and sweet here. I need to write more, and Sirius/Remus always does a good job inspiring me. <3
> 
> Characters belong to the brilliant JK Rowling (who I love and hate for killing off all my favorite characters).
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Fur fell from his body in large clumps as he staggered out from beneath the Whomping Willow, body shaking and weak. The moon had faded in the sky and the sun crept up just below the horizon. His eyes hurt and his head felt feverish, but he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Sirius waiting for him on the edge of the forest.

Sirius approached him once he had left the reach of the tree and wrapped a heavy cloak around his shoulders. It was warm and comforting. “Here, drink this,” he said, handing Remus a small vial. “It will help you recover faster.”

He drained it quickly and felt fire and ice shoot through his veins. His fingers and toes tingled briefly before settling into a dull hum throughout his entire body. Already the aches were beginning to dissipate. “Thank you,” he smiled.

Sirius took his friend’s hands and pressed them to his chest. “It won’t be long now, until I can run with you,” he said, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “You won’t have to be alone anymore.”

Remus closed his eyes against Sirius’s chest and sighed happily. He didn’t bother telling Sirius how dangerous it could be; he would never listen. They walked to the castle together, Sirius glancing around suspiciously every few moments. He kept an arm wrapped protectively around Remus until they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The door opened and they stepped softly inside. Thankfully nobody was up early studying; all the plush chairs and couches were empty, and on the tables sat no more than discarded textbooks and leftover pieces of parchment.

They hurried up to the boy’s dormitory and shook off their outer layers of clothing before climbing into Remus’s bed together. James and Peter didn’t know about the couple, but they also knew better than to disturb the werewolf’s sleep after a full moon. They would be undisturbed and undiscovered. Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus, who settled into the other boy immediately. “Wake me up for Transfiguration,” Remus mumbled sleepily. Sirius smile and brushed the boy’s hair back to show his beautiful face.

“Of course,” Sirius whispered, kissing his shoulder. Remus smiled and sighed. “Get some sleep.” They both drifted off quickly, and in their dreams they ran as beasts side by side.


End file.
